


drabbles from perthshire

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: A collection of drabbles with the fitzsimmons family living in Perthshire
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz, Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Kudos: 13





	1. disaster breakfast.

Jemma woke up to an empty space beside her in the bed- this never happened so she had a moment of panic before coming to her senses and sitting up.

She could smell burnt toast from downstairs and sighed, getting out of bed to see what mischief her two monkeys had gotten in to while she'd been- actually sleeping which also was something that never happened...

Jemma threw on her robe and walked down the steps to the kitchen, the smell of the toast getting stronger the further she went.

Opening the door and looking down she saw a bed-headed Alya holding a tray that contained orange juice, the toast and some baked beans on top. She smiled up at her mother but there was a hint of disappointment on her face.

Fitz was opening windows and flapping a towel around to try and get rid of the strong burning smell from the kitchen.

"Jemma?- Alya and I wanted to make you breakfast in bed but uh- it didn't go exactly to plan as you can see." He began, Jemma appreciated the effort but knew there was a reason why she always made breakfast.

"Mama I 'ave your breakfast!" Alya beamed up at Jemma again, Jemma took the heavy tray from her daughter, placed it on the table and then went to pick up her four year old. 

"Oh Sweet girl. Thank you so much for my breakfast." She ruffled her blonde hair and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.


	2. down by the school yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma have a hard time watching Alya go into her first day of school

"Let her go in by herself Jemma, she'll be fine." Fitz placed a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder as they both watched their daughter skip into the yard of her new school.

Jemma put her hand over his and leant into him more, watching very carefully every step Alya took. With her little pinafore and blue backpack. She'd been so excited but just before they got out of the car, she'd shed a few tears and had a bit of a fright.

Jemma knew this was reasonable, Alya had never gone anywhere for that long without both of them- technically anyway.

A tall woman with a friendly smile and a thick Scottish accent met Alya at the doors of the school. "Hi honey, what's your name? then we can find your class."

Alya looked back at her parents for a brief second and beamed at them, Jemma waved with her free hand and a smile.  
"You think we're staying here too long?" Fitz stayed quiet.

"My name's Alya!" The five year old grinned and took the woman's hand into the building, carefully watching her step up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't that bad was it?" Fitz turned to see that Jemma was hiding a whole face of tears. "Oh Jemma don't cry, We'll be seeing her again in approximately four hours and twenty five minutes."

And they did, Alya came rushing out to meet them, not nearly half as careful as she'd been when she walked in. There were three other girls her age running with her, they were all giggling and telling each other things.

"Mama! Dada! Look what I made." She held up a picture of a sheep made with cotton wool. Jemma grinned, "I love it."

Fitz picked her up and spun her around, "You're getting too big Monkey."


End file.
